All Too Well
by Lilian Mellark-Kenway
Summary: What happens when a regular High School girl named Marilyn is sent to a time and place that she knows nothing about except for what she has read or played? Can she survive long enough to get to know a certain Assassin that we all know and love? Or will she be a total ditz? Read to find out more and maybe you might get your answers. (Sorry for the sucky summary)
1. Prologue: Just An Average Day

Salutations to you all. So I've been reading fanfics again lately and I've had a burning desire to do a Assassin's Creed fic. Of course being the romantic I am I'm going to do a Romance fic, and I will probably have to play through the can sequence by sequence as I write this because I honestly don't remember much because Edward has somehow managed to take a portion of my heart, and much to some peoples disagreement I think Assassins Creed III is and was the best game, I just enjoy playing Connor and the way he is so ominous.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING**

Any who, this will be another one of those thrown into the game kind of story so if you don't like those kind of stories then I suggest you go now, and if you do chose to read it, I will not tolerate flamethrowers. If I want to write a story, then so be it, but if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. Also this character will be loosely based off of me and trust me when I say that I will try my very best to not make her a Mary Sue, because I am nowhere near being perfect.

Now without further or do here is

**All Too Well**

**Prologue: Just An Average Day**

_It's so cold._ That was the only thought that ran through my mind as I walked home from school. Sure to other people this weather might be considered war, but to a California native such as myself anything below 65 is considered cold.

"Jesus, why did I think it was a good idea to wear a freaking cardigan today instead of my parka?" I muttered to myself as I clasped my hands together and brought them to my face blowing into them then shoved them into my cardigan pocket, seeking refuge for them there and let out a small sigh as my phone vibrated in my pocket and took out my phone checking to see that it was only a message from my mom.

Mom:

Hey hun, I left a note for you at home in the kitchen, sorry I couldn't be home to tell you myself. Love you.

Message received at 2:01 PM

I let out another sigh as I put my ear buds into my ears and put random shuffle a ghost of a smile appearing on my lips as the Assassin's Creed III main theme came on and I turned up the volume. On the outside I may be a total girl, from the make-up down to what I considered stylish clothes, but on the inside I was a total nerd who obsessed over games, books, and movies. My friends, what few I had, might consider me weird, but for me, a girl with no social life, I considered it normal. My name is Marilyn Banderas, as you can probably tell by my last name I am Hispanic, well Mexican to be exact, and about 1% Native American, which may not be much, but I am proud to say I have that blood within myself, and though my skin may not be as tan as the average Mexican, my skin is not as fair as a Caucasian, I would say that it was in between, like Vanessa Hudgens skin or maybe a bit lighter. My hair and eyes are probably the same color, and take a dark brown almost black color, like my dad, aside from the fact that the ends of my hair are bleached and are in the ombre style, but other than that, not much stood out about me. I'm about 5'4" and weigh roughly about 145 pounds, so needless to say that I'm not the fittest person you'll ever meet.

I am just a sort-of normal seventeen year old in my Junior year of High School and live with only my mom since my dad passed away some few years ago during summer vacation. My dad and I were close and almost inseparable, seeing as I did get all of my love for gaming from him and also seeing as I was his only child, his only daughter at that, but those are memories that I don't want to look back on now, right now I just want to get home, turn on the heater and play my video games in peace.

"Please let there be warmth." I mumbled to myself as I walked up the steps of my house, a small and average two story which had two bedrooms, three if you counted the really small one, and two bathrooms.

I fumbled with my bag as I searched for my house key in the mess of my notebooks and papers I shoved into it, smiling to myself as I finally pulled it out and quickly opened the door, practically barging into the foyer of the house and threw my bag and folder into the corner of the room, and locked the door behind me and ran over to the thermostat, turning up the heat in the house and walked into the kitchen, noticing the not my mom was talking about laying on the kitchen counter, her handwriting neatly scribbled across the paper with some money laying on top of it.

Dear Mar,

I'm sorry I couldn't be home to tell you this but I have an important business meeting to attend and won't be home until Monday night. Seeing as you are almost 18 I can trust that you'll be responsible and can handle yourself for a few days and I did leave some money for you. 40 dollars to be exact and I hope you spend that money wisely. See you in a few days.

Love, Mom.

I crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash, placing the money in a cookie jar smiling.

_Yes! A whole weekend and Monday to myself. Guess what I'm going to be doing this weekend?_ I thought to myself as I ran into through the dining room and into the living room, hoping onto the couch my handy dandy wand in hand, well I call it a wand because it MAGIC, but you guys probably just call it a control. I turned on the TV then pushed the PS button on the center of my wand an smiled as my home screen came into view which was Black Flag themed. Sure Black Flag was out and I did pre-order mine and played through half of it, but in my heart, Assassin's Creed III will always be my favorite because it wasd the only game that I played though fully. Twice. Yeah I owned Assassin's Creed and all of the Assassin's Creed Ezio trilology and played through the majority of the games, but I never really completed them, which I probably should. I merely shrugged my shoulders and clicked on the Assassin's Creed III logo and loaded my game, resuming where I last left off which was the end of Sequence 5 when Connor is about to receive his Assassin outfit finally, but let out a groan after realizing after that I have to be Desmond.

"I really dislike playing Desmond. Why'd they have to make us play him _right_ after we worked so hard to receive our Assassins robe?" I groaned as I threw a pillow at my PlayStation, immediately regretting it as soon as I did because at that precise moment a bright white light flashed making me blind to anything and I let out a small squeal before everything around me turned black and I was pulled into the darkness, having no clue whatsoever as to what is happening or why.

(N/A: I was considering on just leaving it here, but thought, what the heck? Might as well just go on!)

o:~O~:o

_Why is it so bright? Did I fall asleep while playing the game? If I did then why is it so bright? It should not be this bright inside my house... Or this warm. What the heck happened?_

I lifted my hand to cover my face as I pried my eyes open slowly, my vision at first blurry but became more clear as I removed my hand and sat up slowly, feeling the blades of grass beneath my fingertips and the sound of the birds chirping the distance.

"Where am I?" I grumbled to myself as I looked around at the green scenery around me, my eyes widening as my clouded mind tried to process where I was. "What the heck happened? And why does my head hurt so much?"

I slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans and cardigan as I began to slowly walk , not really knowing where I was going but figured I was probably going to run into someone, or a house, or _something_ eventually.

I kept walking until I was eventually on what I suppose was a road, seeing as it wasn't made out of asphalt like a road should be, but I trudged along it my eyes scrutinizing everything as I searched for a house, but y steps faltered when I heard a drum playing in the distant.

"Drums..? Who would play drums walking nowadays?" I mumbled to myself as I slowly kept walking toward the drum but nearly pissed myself when I see a group of men in _red coats_ walking down the so-called road armed to the teeth with guns and _swords?_

_Am I in the middle of some big freak reenactment thing or am I flipping insane?_ I thought to myself as the men in the red coats quickly approached me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"State your business." I froze as I stared up into the burly red coats eyes, my eyes widening as I looked to the other men in red coats behind him, most likely looking like a dear in head lights.

"Uh… um… I-I don't know where I am… sir." I stumbled as I spoke, my eyes looking around frantically as the man eyes me, scrutinizing my appearance as I stood still, too afraid to move in fear that he might pull out his sword or gun out at me. "D-do you know where I am by any chance?"

At this the red coat looks back at the others and snickers as he spoke to them. "Would yer look at this men. A little lost _savage_. Do you believe a word of what she is saying men?" The men all smirked and shook their heads.

"No sir, I don't believe a word she is sayin'. I mean look at her, what are you wearin' gurl?"

"I'm not a _savage_."I say slightly offended by that term.

"Then what're you gurl?" The man in front of me says as he eyes me, taking a step towards me. "'Cause you sure look like one. Or are yah a mutt?"

"I-I'm of Spanish blood..." I said meekly as I looked up at the burly redcoat. Sure it was kind of a lie, I mean I can't exactly say I'm Mexican because I'm not entirely sure if they even knew Mexicans at this point in time, and I hope that I could pass off as a Spaniard.

"See, as much as I would like to believe that, I think yer lyin'." The man said as he took another step, his face mere inches from mine and I flinched when he spat slightly as he spoke.

"P-Please… I speak the truth…" I tense up as I see his hand rise, ready to strike me and I shut my eyes close, ready for the impact of his hand to go across my face but it never comes. Instead I hear the clashing of metal and a gun shot. I slowly peek an eye open only to have my jaw drop at the sight in front of me.

All of the men who were standing behind the redcoat who was standing in front of me, all lay dead in the floor, including the one who was all up in my person space. All of those bodies lay around the only figure that stood and that figure happened to be wearing a white and blue robe with his back facing me as he slowly stood from a squat, slowly turning his head towards me. I just about pissed myself. _Again._ From seeing who it was in those white robes. It was none other than Ratonhnhake:ton. Otherwise known as Connor Kenway. Assassin of the American Revolution.

Pinch me. I must be dreaming.

o:~O:~o

Well there you go! That is the end of chapter one, well the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it and please review and give me your opinions on if I should continue this story or just scrap it!

Oh, and I do not own Assassin's Creed. Sadly Ubisoft does.

Best Regards,

Lilian.


	2. Holy Flipping Crud

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING**

This will be another one of those thrown into the game kind of story so if you don't like those kind of stories then I suggest you go now, and if you do chose to read it, I will not tolerate flamethrowers. If I want to write a story, then so be it I have every right to, but if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all, though structured criticism can be tolerated. Also this character will be loosely based off of me and trust me when I say that I will try my very best to not make her a Mary Sue, because I am nowhere near being perfect.

Previously on

All Too Well

"_P-Please… I speak the truth…" I tense up as I see his hand rise, ready to strike me and I shut my eyes close, ready for the impact of his hand to go across my face but it never comes. Instead I hear the clashing of metal and a gun shot. I slowly peek an eye open only to have my jaw drop at the sight in front of me._

_All of the men who were standing behind the redcoat who was standing in front of me, all lay dead on the floor, including the one who was all up in _my_ person space. All of those bodies lay around the only figure that stood and that figure happened to be wearing a white and blue robe with his back facing me as he slowly stood from a squat, slowly turning his head towards me. I just about pissed myself. Again. From seeing who it was in those white robes. It was none other than Ratonhnhake:ton. Otherwise known as Connor Kenway. Assassin of the American Revolution._

_Pinch me. I must be dreaming._

o:~O:~o

**All Too Well**

**Chapter 1: Holy Flipping Crud **

_Holy flipping crud. Is that really Connor Kenway? What the flip man. I must be freaking dreaming for sure!_

My heart was beating at a million miles a minute and I thought for sure that it would burst out at any given moment as the ominous figure turned to face me, his hood obscuring my view of his face, but I knew good and well that he could see my pale face as I stared at him in complete and utter shock, my mouth gaping slightly and my eyes wide and round in astonishment.

"Are you okay?" He said as he cautiously approached me, his voice deep and insoluble as I could feel his eyes scrutinize me and my attire, but said nothing about it. "You should not travel in this area. These areas are closely watched by redcoats and it is not wise for you to be here alone."

I looked down in shame, my cheeks heating up from being scolded, letting my long dark hair cover my face just as his hood hid his.

"I'm sorry..." I said meekly as I looked back at him, biting on the inside of my cheek. "I... I'm lost and have no clue whatsoever as to where I am or how I even got here."

He stood quiet for a minute and I looked back down at my hand, fiddling with the necklace around my neck mindlessly which was , which just so happened to be an Assassin's Creed pocket watch locket that I got off of Etsy for about 10 dollars, and which I wore almost every day as if my life deepened on it. Now that I think about it, how did I get here? Is this all just a dream or is this flipping real? Because if this is a dream it is freaking awesome, if not then _Holy crud_! How in the _heck_ am I supposed to get back home and how much time will pass there as opposed to here? Could months here be but a few mere hours there?

"Where did you get that?" Connor deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts as he stared at my necklace in my hand, and I immediately grabbed it into my hand protectively as I looked at him perplexed then a light bulb went off in my head at the realization of _my_ necklace bearing the crest of the creed and what it might look like to him.

_Oh shit. How screwed am I? Quick make up a lie!_

"Oh, this old thing? I got it from my father a few years ago as a gift. A family heirloom he said it was..." I lied as I looked down at the necklace. I wasn't all that much of a lie. My dad did give it to me as a birthday present a few months before he passed two years ago. So at least it wasn't all that bid of a lie. I glanced back up at Connor whose probing gaze was examining me and I pulled my cardigan closer to me, covering myself as much as I could seeing as my shirt was a v-cut shirt which by this times standards was too much skin.

"Do you know the meaning behind this symbol?" He asked as he tilted his head up slightly, peering down at me in question, his eyes just barely visible to my line of sight as I stared up at him, his gaze intense and hostile, but he had a sense of curiosity to him as I watched him cock his head to the side slightly.

_Would it be better to say no? That I had no clue whatsoever as to what it meant. Or would it be better to say yes I did know? Or maybe I could say no and that I was searching for the meaning behind it and say that my father left it in his will that once I was of a certain age I should venture out to the Frontier and re-new our family legacy that has not been what is used to be in a century? Yes! That's a perfect idea! Oh! And I could say that I don't remember how I got here because on my way to the frontier I was mugged! Oh my glob! I'm so smart! I should totally make this a story on fanfiction! It's be so awesome! I'd be so awesome and people will love me, then I shall rule the world with my word saviness! I'm not sure if that's a word but it sure is now! Oh ye-_

Connor cleared his throat and I just blinked as I looked at him, my thoughts coming to an end as he looked at me expectantly.

_Okay. Relax. Be natural. You're a good liar. Or so I've been told… _

"Oh, uh.. No. I don't actually. That necklace is actually the reason why I'm here. Wherever here is..." I said as I glanced around, pretending to seem lost. "Anyway, when my father passed as I said, he left me a note, saying to seek the meaning of this symbol. I was on my way to the Frontier I believe he said to see what all the fuss was about. He also said that it was important that I did. That I needed to help restore peace and re-new our family legacy…" I trailed off as Connors surveyed me.

"And do you have this… letter on you? Do you have any proof?"

I simply shook my head as I looked down with a solemn expression on my face.

"Sadly I do not. I was mugged on my and woke up here with nothing. Literally. I managed to err… borrow these clothes from people as I have wandered here, at least they let me keep my necklace… I just hope that they didn't… violate me." I said trying to get some sympathy from him. "That is when I stumbled onto those damned redcoats, and luckily for me that's when you swooped in like a hero of sorts. Thank you by the way for that. I probably would have been dead if it weren't for you..."

My words trailed off as I glanced up at him once but and let me tell you this now that those graphics of him in the game do no justice to Ratonhnhake:ton. Though I could only see from the tip of his nose down, it was all I needed to let my inner fan girl out because that boy or rather young man had one damned good pair of lips. What a shame that no girl has probably ever kissed them before. Or probably even got remotely close to him, other than when he carried Myriam to Achilles house to help her.

_What a sham._

I do my best to look completely innocent and non-suspicious to him as my eyes roam curiously around us then to him, pretending to examine him as I wait for his verdict then my eyes land on his sash ad belt a light bulb going on in my head.

_I'm so brilliant!_

I dart my eyes between Connor and his belt, my gaze settling on his belt then slowly trailing back up to meet his hard gaze, making me cower back slightly, but then straighten up once again as I spoke with as much authority I could muster to match his earlier question.

"Where did you get that?" My free hand that wasn't clasped around my necklace motions towards his belt to which he glances down at, as if only noticing that he had on a belt, though it has been there the whole time, and I noticed his cheeks take a light tinge to them, but just as quickly as they appeared it was gone within a blink.

"That is none of your concern." He states as he eyes me down, causing my stubbornness to heighten and I straighten my back, trying to measure up to him.

"Then I guess you didn't need to know about how I got my necklace or why I'm here then now do you?" I say as I narrow my eyes slightly at the Native.

I watch as he looks of into the distance in thought, probably pondering on whether or not to kill me.

_Whelp. If I die, at least it will be at Connor's hands. Heck. I'd rather be killed by the hands of the god all mighty Ratonhnhake:ton then by redcoats or anybody else in the era._

"What is your name?"

I blinked and stared up at him. Dumbfounded.

"What?"

I watched as he crossed his arms and his lips go into a straight line.

_Dem lips doe._

"What shall I call you by? Seeing as we will be traveling together…" He tails off and my eyes widen slightly as I stare at him momentarily shocked, and in the spur of the moment I rush to him and wrap my arms tightly around him in a hug, never so happy as to hear that I will have to travel, but not just with anyone, but with Connor, and not just to some rink a dink place, but to the Homestead.

_I'm traveling with Connor freaking Kenway to his Homestead! Where I'll most likely meet Achilles! Hold on. I think my fan girl ovaries may have just exploded._

"Praise Allah and thank the lord..." I say as I feel Connor stiffen up from me touching him then take a few steps back from him, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment and I look down at my feet as I mumble out an apology.

_Opps. Forgot he doesn't like to be touched, but boy was it worth it. If only he could read my mind, he would think me crazy. Oh my god. What if he can read my mind? Testing. Testing. One. Two. Three. Cough if you can hear me._

Right at that precise moment he clears his throat and I look up at him as he straightens up. "Right then. Now that that is over with, may I know your name now?"

_OH MY GOD. He can read my mind! Don't freak Marilyn. DO NOT FREAK OUT. Act natural!_

My cheeks became even brighter as I realized that I still haven't answered his question. "Oh yeah... Sorry. My name is Marilyn, but you can call me Mar, Mary, or Lyn for short. Whichever pleases you."

"I think I will just call you Maryilyn."

"Alright. Do I get to know your name as well or will I just have to call you 'Ominous man in a hood'?"

"My apologies. My name is Ratonhnhake:ton." A ghost of a smirk appears on his lips, expecting me to mispronounce his name most likely.

"Pleasure to be acquainted by you Ratonhnhake:ton." I say with a slight smirk as I watch his smirk slowly disappear from his lips.

_Bet he didn't expect me to pronounce it correctly. BAMM! His mind is probably blown._

"Anyway, how am I to trust traveling with you, and how do you know where I'm supposed to be going? For all I know you could be some mad man looking for a woman to take advantage of." I say in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, I did just save your life from those redcoats." He said bully as he began to walk away. "Come with me if you want or stay there. It does not matter to me."

"I think I will stay right here and wait for help." I say stubbornly as I cross my arms and watch him walk away from me for a minute, but I then take a glance around me realizing that no one will come to my rescue.

"Hey! Wait up!" I say I run to catch up to him, panting slightly as I finally reach up to him so which he just glances over at me then looks straight ahead once more. "So are you going to tell me what the symbol means or am I going to have to wait to figure that out?"

"You will gain that knowledge in time if you prove yourself worthy." He simply say as we continue to walk reaching what I assume was his camp site.

_Oh goodie. That means I have to wait._

Hey! Sorry for the long delay and the shortness, but I will try to make the chapters longer and attempt to improve my writing!

Thank you to the following for favoriting or following my story my story:

Altyy

BrownEyedGirl87

Dimepiece18

EmberHearts

FALLING-ANGEL24

Ghost132

HarmonySteel

Imazio77

Tig442

Nataliaxxoo

writingNOOB

BloodyRose1312

DaHappyMutt

And thank you to those who reviewed! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and will always be rewarded with a sneak peek at the next chapter!

Dimepiece18

BrownEyedGirl87

ASDHJKL (Anon.)

Lala (ANON)

XxXSmiles101XxX

Nataliaxxoo

Happy holidays! And maybe if I can get up to 12 reviews before New Years you will have nice and juicy Chapter 3! Happy readings and I hope you had a nice Christmas!


End file.
